


just like magic

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bratty Jisung, M/M, Possible Soulmates, i have headcanons about what house all 18 members of nct are in please ask me about it thanks, i intend to one day make that tag popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: A blackthorn wand, one with a smooth handle and a dragon heart core and a twin.





	just like magic

“I can’t find my wand.”

 

Mark’s head thumped against the bed frame as he scooted out from underneath it and he hissed through his teeth at the pain. It wasn’t under the bed and it wasn’t in his dresser drawers that he had dumped on the floor either.

 

“Have you checked the lost and found? That’s where I always find mine,” Jisung said from his bed across the room. They should be in class right now, but Mark can’t go to Transfiguration without his wand and Jisung loves to see Mark in pain.

 

“It wasn’t there,” Mark said, flopping down on his own bed. “The only one they an was an nine-inch spruce and at this point I would’ve taken it if it hadn’t had a crack down the middle.”

 

“You wouldn’t have taken it and you know it,” Jisung said as he stared up at the ceiling. “Mark Lee has never told a lie in his whole life.”

 

“I have! At some point.” Mark sat up again on another quest to find his wand, this time checking his suitcase, pushed in a corner in September and not touched since. He didn’t even bother to take it home for Christmas, just a backpack with enough clothes to last him through the holidays.

  


 

 

“I can’t find my wand!”

 

There was a series of thumps as Donghyuck pulled books one by one out of the shelf and threw them gracelessly on the floor. He had looked just about everywhere: in his dorm, in the commons, he even checked the school lost and found and only found a pathetic damaged wand that felt all wrong in his hand.

 

“Do you think someone took it?” Renjun said, getting ready for class twenty minutes late. Donghyuck did some convincing to get Renjun to stay behind and help him look, but he had spent enough time doing nothing and would much rather go to class than watch a panicked Donghyuck for another hour. “It’s a nice wand.”

 

“Yes, I know it is, that’s why I want to find it,” Donghyuck said as he scanned the empty bookshelf and found nothing. “It’s a hard wand to handle anyways, I can’t imagine that whoever took it has much of a chance at getting it to work. She’s stubborn.”

 

“ _She_?” Renjun scoffed as he looped his green tie around his neck. “You’re ridiculous. Let’s just go to class and it’ll show up later.”

 

“Do you know how expensive blackthorn is? That wand is worth more than my life,” Donghyuck begrudgingly grabbed his robe and slipped his shoes on to leave. “My mom always said ‘ _the wand chooses you, dear._ ’ If the wand chooses me then why doesn’t the wand find its way back when I lose it?”

 

“Come on, we’re already late and we’ll get chewed out even worse if we don’t hurry,” Renjun said, already standing at the door with his books and wand in hand.

 

“Showing up to class without my wand. I might as well just die,” Donghyuck muttered as he followed his friend out the door.

  


Donghyuck and Renjun were unfortunately met with the longest walk (nearly a run) to any of their classes from the Slytherin dormitories, the top floor of the school. They passed full classrooms and turned heads as they quickly ran past while waving apologies and grinning mischievously. Right as they ran past the Gryffindor commons, Renjun skidded to a halt and held out his arm to stop Donghyuck from going any further.

 

“Is that your wand?”

 

The wand was dark, blackthorn if Donghyuck had ever seen it. The end was smoothed to make a handle but the front half was adorned with small spikes. Donghyuck could feel the wand from where he was, felt the familiar pull of the dragon heartstring that he grew to control. The kicker—as Donghyuck stepped closer to the wand, it levitated off of the ground a few inches, enough for Donghyuck to reach down and scoop it into his hand.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Renjun said as he watched Donghyuck smile down at the wand. “You’re welcome, let’s get going.”

 

And before Donghyuck could protest, Renjun was off running again and Donghyuck pushed off hard with his feet to catch up.

  


 

 

Mark sulked slowly to his next class of the day, skipping his first lesson entirely with still no sign of his wand. He had gotten so desperate to ask the painting at the Gryffindor entrance if she had seen a blackthorn wand, but she said that the only one she had seen all day belonged to a sixth-year Slytherin, and Mark was not planning to confront a Slytherin and challenge the allegiance of a wand.

 

“You’ll find it eventually,” Jisung said beside him, knocking their shoulders together. “I lose my wand at least once a week, and it always come back.”

 

“You have much better luck than I do, Jisung,” Mark said as he stopped outside Jisung’s next class and waved inside to the Potions professor. “Go do you work, I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

“Good luck with finding your wand!” Jisung yelled back loud enough for the class of fourth-years to snicker. Mark turned down the hall and headed towards Arithmancy, his favorite class of the day. He hadn’t opted to take beginner’s Arithmancy during his third year and ended up starting with the class beneath him, but he didn’t mind as he was often to engrossed in the classwork to talk to his younger peers.

 

As he dragged his feet on the ground he suddenly heard a clacking sound near his feet and looked down to find none other than his wand resting on the ground in front of him.

 

“How did my wand end up here?” He mumbled to himself, but upon inspection it was undoubtedly his wand. The hand smooth from seven years of gripping it and the spikes lining the top made the blackthorn seem dangerous despite his wand only used for good. It sat heavy in his hand, likely from its buildup after not being used. His body hummed in tune with the magic of the heartstring of a dragon and the wand made him feel whole again. He strolled into arithmancy with a small grin on his face, his wand held tight in his grasp.

  


“So how did your wand end up outside the Gryffindor commons, hmm?” Renjun said as he followed Donghyuck into the Arithmancy classroom. “Were you following that seventh year again? Trying to get him to talk to you?”

 

“Oh, would you shut up, Renjun,” Donghyuck grumbled as he headed to his seat and saw the subject of Renjun’s question across the room. He was a year older than Donghyuck, but his smile was sweet and he seemed to have a passion for this class that Donghyuck found admirable. Mark Lee was just his type, but Mark Lee had no idea that Donghyuck existed.

 

“And for your information, I wasn’t anywhere near the Gryffindor commons yesterday,” Donghyuck said with a pout. “I have no idea how it ended up there.”

 

He rolled the wand over in his hand, gazing at it fondly. He had missed its cool black exterior and the way it always felt warm in his hand. But after looking for another moment, he blinked quickly, unsure of what he was seeing. Small carvings traced around the spikes of the wand, swirling lines and patterns that hadn’t been there before. It was intricate and beautiful, but it was not the wand he had known. It felt too light in his grip, like it was off-balance.

 

“Renjun, this isn’t my wand.” Donghyuck said, nearly a whisper. Renjun looked up at him, bewildered.

 

“What do you mean that isn’t your wand?” Renjun said back, loud enough to get a couple heads to turn. “It levitated when you found it, for God’s sake, there’s no way it’s not your wand.”

 

Donghyuck looked up to see eyes focused on him, too many eyes, and the eyes of Mark Lee among them. His wand, or not his wand, was gripped tight in his hand as he observed it again and shook his head in disdain.

 

“It’s got these, well, these carvings that weren’t here before. It’s not mine, even though it looks like my wand. I can tell.”

 

Mark quickly felt for his own wand in his pocket, hearing the Slytherin’s words of panic. There was a sixth-year Slytherin outside of his dorm this morning, one with a blackthorn wand, as the painting had said. And the blackthorn wand had small carvings all over it, ones that Mark would run his thumb over and memorize each twist and turn around the spikes. The Slytherin boy had his wand.

 

And suddenly Mark was standing, heading to the back of the class, causing to stare as he headed to two doe-eyed Slytherin boys who glanced up at him, confused. He held out the wand he picked up this morning, the one that hummed in his hands, and watched as his classmate’s eyes grew wide.

 

Donghyuck looked at the wand in his own hand, then the wand in Mark’s hand, and saw no grooves in the other. There was his wand, in the hands of the seventh-year Gryffindor with the soft smile and the curious eyes and a wand just like his.

 

“I lost my wand last night, and I believe I found yours,” Mark said. “They really look the same. I’ve never seen another wand made of--”

 

“Blackthorn and dragon heartstring?” Donghyuck asked as he reached forward and took the wand into his other hand. He weighed them again each other, one was lighter than the other, and he could feel now that the wand he had was not his own. He quickly scrambled to put the other wand into Mark’s hand and watched as Mark visibly softened with the feeling of the right wand in his hand.

 

“Well, isn’t that something?” Professor Vector said as she strolled up to the two of them, “Not very often you see two wizards with wands so similar. There must be a strong bond between your magic.”

 

Donghyuck realized his hand was still resting on Mark’s with the wand in between. He pulled away quickly, gazing up at Mark to see a smile on his face.

 

“Perhaps there is, Professor,” Mark said, taking the seat on the other side of Donghyuck instead of returning to his own. “I’m Mark, what’s your name?”

 

“His name is Donghyuck,” Renjun said quickly as Donghyuck sat gaping like a fish. “And I’m Renjun, but, you know, I’m just gonna go sit up front so I can focus so you all have fun!”

And suddenly Renjun was gone and Donghyuck was sat alone with Mark Lee. This day felt all too surreal.

 

“Well, Donghyuck, would it be fine with you if we ate lunch together today?” Mark watched as Donghyuck nodded slowly and  began to return to reality. “Great. I think we have a lot to learn about each other. You heard what she said, ‘there must be a strong bond between us’.”

 

Donghyuck chuckled, partially at Mark’s impression of their teacher but partially in disbelief. He watched as Mark set his wand down on the desk and Donghyuck’s wand moved towards it until they were next to each other. Mark smiled up at Donghyuck, gave a small wink, and faced front for class to begin. And just like their wands had, Donghyuck felt Mark’s hand reach for his and hold it close to his, just like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this one is for you because i'm so glad that we're friends and i heard you like harry potter from an anonymous source named joey. i hope you enjoyed it and i hope you have a great birthday! <3<3<3<3
> 
> follow ste on twitter! @wannabyun
> 
> and here are my self-promos as per usual  
> twt: @hesmarklee  
> tumblr: @izwon  
> curiouscat: /nctdad  
> come talk to me about markhyuck and why donghyuck is obviously a slytherin :)


End file.
